fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Medusa's Wrath
"Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Geppetto and his human citizens. But as the time for the princess's eighteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Madame Medusa's domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled." For eighteen years, she had sent her minions to look for the child. But somehow, they could not even find her. She had them look far and wide and beyond, but there was still no luck. Medusa began to feel frustrated over the search of the princess. Eighteen years later, after a last search, she summoned all of her minions to her chamber in the Forbidden Mountains to talk to them. And she was not happy, oh no! She was furious! "It's incredible!" yelled Medusa, "Eighteen years and NOT a trace of her!? She couldn't have vanished into thin air!" Her minions, that are consisted of Mott Street Maulers, were then very scared of her. They don't even like making her angry. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?" asked Medusa. "Yeah, yeah, everywhere, we all did!" said Jake. "Yeah, yeah!" said one of the unnamed Mott Street Maulers. "Oh, yes indeed!" said another. "We sure did!" a third chimed in. "But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" asked Medusa. "Well, we searched mountains, forests, houses, and, let me see. And all the cradles." said Jake. "Cradle?" said a confused Medusa. "Yeah, yeah, every cradle." said Jake. "CRADLE?!" Medusa exclaimed, amazed and shocked. Then she turned to Foxy Loxy with a smile and asked, "Did you hear that, my pet?" "Yes, I did hear that, my queen." said Foxy Loxy, being stroked by his master. "All these years, they've been looking for a baby." added Medusa, as the Mott Street Maulers nodded in agreement. Medusa began laughing nonstop. Jake started to laugh, as well. And then all of the Mott Street Maulers began laughing along with Medusa. Then Medusa abruptly stopped laughing and showed her furious expression, yelling, "Fools!" Jake then realized his mistake and became horrified. "Idiots!" yelled Medusa. Then all of the Mott Street Maulers began to cower in fear. They knew what was going to happen next. "Imbeciles!" yelled Medusa. And then she prepared to unleash her fury onto them. Then giant white lightning bolts appeared on her scepter, and she threw it at them, creating an explosion and sending many into the air. Then each and every thug began to flee. Medusa then used her scepter to lift the same third Mott Street Mauler up in the air, using the white lightning bolts to throw the same third Mott Street Mauler to a wall. Then she resumed unleashing her anger upon them until they all disappeared, leaving her and Foxy Loxy alone in the chamber. By now, Medusa was feeling hopeless. How could she kill the princess now? She might have lost all hope. But mostly to her minions. "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. But no matter, I will just have to deal this myself!" said Medusa, as she sat on her throne. Then she called to Foxy Loxy, and he came walking to her. Medusa held her hand out, and Foxy Loxy perched onto it as Medusa brought him close. "My pet, you are my last hope." she told him. "What am I supposed to do?" asked Foxy Loxy. "Circle far and wide." replied Medusa, "Search for a Norwegian girl of eighteen with hair of strawberry blonde and eyes the color of the turquoise stones. Go! And do not fail me!" "No problem!" said Foxy Loxy. And with that, he walked out of the chamber's window and into the vast beyond in search of the princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs